


Third wheeling.

by elireadsfanfics



Category: Amphibia (Cartoon)
Genre: Anne third wheeling, F/F, I'm Going to Hell, life sucks., polly is going to cause mass chaos if she doesn’t get legs soon., why are you reading the tags?, why do I write fanfics. And why do people LIKE THEM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:55:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28930608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elireadsfanfics/pseuds/elireadsfanfics
Summary: Made from Anne’s POV, Anne is constantly third wheeling now that Sasha and Marcy are dating... and Anne isn’t on Sashas good side rn.
Relationships: Anne Boonchuy/Marcy Wu, Anne Boonchuy/Sasha Waybright, Sasha Waybright/Marcy Wu
Kudos: 15





	Third wheeling.

_”ok so let me get this straight, your not_?”

that.. was a few minutes ago when Sasha had came out to Anne. This left Anne shocked to see the girl come into the room as Marcy basically had pounced on her and drowned Sasha in affection which left the other girl with a confused look.

”now, how did yalll meeeeet~?” Anne decided to crack a joke since the two basically forgot she was their while Sasha had Marcy in her lap, Marcy drawing Sasha in her notebook. it.. didn’t work out, they just ignored her as they did her own thing. Man, third wheeling sucks, so she got up and left to go to sprig. she had bumped into lady Olivia who was still upset about the whole.. sleepover incident. “Hey.. sorry-“

”ah it’s ok Anne. Just, be careful next time.” She sighed and kept walking not even looking at her.. was this what it was like to feel unseen? Stupid third wheeler mind! I’ll get someone one day but for now, I gotta find sprig! She proudly strutted to the halls humming a tune then hearing a grumpy Sasha stomp through a hall. 

“ANNE! We need to talk.” She growled and took Anne’s wrist and dragged her along to her room as she slammed the door once we both got in “WHAT THE HELL.”

”h-huh? Sash, what do you mean? What’s going on?” She asked nervously 

“WHAT THE HELL IS THIS:” she handed Anne a piece of paper with the words “I like you.” On it from Anne.. but that wasn’t Anne’s handwriting. That was the kings... was he trying to break them up?

”oh Sash...This isn’t my handwriting.” She looked at her disappointed “this is the king, posing as a love letter from me trying to break you guys up.”

“Oh, why? What did I do wrong?” She slumped down

”nothing, the king is weird. How about we.. prepare you for your next date with Marcy?” Anne smiled

”yeah that sounds nice, thanks Anne.” She got up and got her wallet “but if you were to be legitimate I wouldn’t say no. I’m just shocked and worry about how Marcy would take: ‘oHweLlI LoVEBOth.’” She laughed and brushed it off as she walked out into Newtopia with Anne as they explored places and shopped at different places. Mostly Anne payed with the royal credit card though. It was a nice day, of.. not third wheeling.


End file.
